Clinical Trials: AIDSinfo offers information on federally and privately funded clinical trials for AIDS patients and others infected with HIV. AIDS clinical trials evaluate experimental drugs and other therapies for adults and children at all stages of HIV infection - from patients who are HIV positive with no symptoms to those with various symptoms of AIDS. Medical Guidelines: AIDSinfo serves as the main dissemination point for federally approved HIV treatment and prevention guidelines, AIDSinfoprovides information about the current treatment regimens for HIV infection and AIDS-related illnesses, including the prevention of HIV transmission from occupational exposure and mother-to-child transmission during pregnancy.